


Domestic Justice Division

by Whosafraidofthedjd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: A collection of short djd fics, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosafraidofthedjd/pseuds/Whosafraidofthedjd
Summary: A collection of short DJD fics. Some have a human S/O some have a cybertronian S/O.
Relationships: Helex (Transformers)/You, Kaon/Vos (Transformers)
Kudos: 1





	1. Cats? (Helex with human S/O)

"What the frag are you watching?" Helex looked absolutely perplexed at what was on the screen his human s/o was watching intently.

"Ah!" _ paused the movie they were watching with a jump, as if they had been snuck up on. "I was just watching a really terrible movie."

"Yeah no duh. What even is that thing?" Helex leaned in closer to the screen to get a closer look. "It looks terrible!" _ was laughing with a hand over their mouth. 

"You're asking like I know." _ explained the movie as best as they could, giggling at the terrible CGI. 

"What the hell? I have to see this." And so he did. Helex set the human on his shoulder and started the movie from the beginning. The whole time, they were joking about the horrifyingly creepy graphics, or the awful soundtrack.

"What is this movie even called?" Helex asked. 

"Cats." _ responded.


	2. Warmth (Vos/Kaon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaon needs to sleep. Vos interrupts.

"Ḩ̴̗̜̊̿͜f̶͇̎̈́̋̽͂z̷̗̰̭̺͒̆̄́͜r̶̖̣͇̀̔̊ͅx̸͔̓͒n̵̨̞͚̮̄͒̏̆͠j̷̯͙̙̙͐́̎r̶̳̪͕͍͑͠g̷̥̿̃͘h̵̼̤͍̖́t̴͍̫̝̪̰͝d̴̗̍̎̄ḟ̴̦̰̥͆͊͘ẖ̵͉͖̹̩͋͑̅c̷͕̮̫͇̍̾͒̆͆ͅh̵̼̖̦̦͒̾g̴̡̹̱͙͆͝h̶̦̑g̶̟̽͂̓͝s̶̛͐̉͜s̶̡̠̯̭̜̿̑̀s̸͎̬͗s̸͎͛͗̕"

"Vos? What do you want, it's the middle of the night?" Kaon was exhausted, having used a lot of power to bring down an especially powerful traitor. He was going to recharge for a day straight, as he usually did after a big mission. At least he was going to until Vos crawled on top of his legs so he could stare him in the eye sockets.

"A̵̺͋ḧ̸̫̈́̏s̷͙̈́͂̀͋ḧ̴̗́̄ß̵̯̅͗͑ś̵̹͚̹̊s̸͕̏̽͂s̵̩̘͓̥̲̐̏s̷̰͕̯̽͘͘s̶̻̚s̴̢̗͐͝s̸̝̀̅͂̐͝s̸̯̚s̶̨͚̭̈́̊"

"Hm? Vos, you know I'm not fluent in primal vernacular."

"Cccomffyyy. Resssssttt." Vos wrapped his lanky arms around Kaon's chest, nestling his head under his chin. It was surprisingly comfortable having someone else's warmth around him. Vos' hands supported his neck and back, rubbing soothing circles that just made him want to go back asleep with the pleasant weight lying on top of him.

"Fine, just be quiet and you can stay."

"Yessssss."


End file.
